


say you'll see me again (in your wildest dreams)

by americium_amicum



Category: K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix friendship, F/F, PJO AU, Slight Angst?, hint of unrequited 2yeon, jeongmi fluff, jeongyeon as a child of poseidon, mina as calypso bc why not, rly just fluff tho, the rest of twice appear too, v brief satzu bc i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americium_amicum/pseuds/americium_amicum
Summary: Jeongyeon always expects to die. It's an occupational hazard for demigods like herself, after all. What she doesn't expect, however, is a detour on an island that technically doesn't exist, and a girl who makes her want to stay alive.





	say you'll see me again (in your wildest dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my love letter to PJO. i always loved percy and calypso (although i do love percy and annabeth as well), so this is me exploring that, i guess - but with twice. as you will see, this is heavily based on battle of the labyrinth and the last olympian, but with some changes to fit the story ofc. 
> 
> this is also inspired by my twice as demigods thread, and my own prompt on twitter. follow me @ot9lights bc it's really just me screaming abt twice
> 
> hope yall enjoy!!

Yoo Jeongyeon decides very quickly that being the child of the prophecy sucks. Like, big time. 

She’s known it for a while now, of course. That kind of power and responsibility at 16 years old - it’s daunting, to put it mildly. The fate of the world lies on a decision that Jeongyeon has yet to make - and she doesn’t even know what that decision is about either. So yeah, Jeongyeon doesn’t find herself too keen on that aspect.

She’s not too fond of the telekhines trying to kill her inside this active volcano either. 

In terms of how threatening they are, on their own, Jeongyeon might give them a six. Seven, if she’s being generous. Jeongyeon thinks after you face off with a cyclops or a gorgon, there’s really no going back. 

What makes the telekhines really annoying is the fact that there are hundreds of them. Dozens of telekhines are attacking them from each side, and Jeongyeon thinks she’s been slashing through them for what feels like hours now (the truth is that it's probably only been fifteen minutes, but fighting is exhausting, okay). Either way, they don’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. 

They’re flooding the forge of Hephaestus in an attempt to stake their rightful claim or whatever, after working for the god for so long (“Labor rights!” the telekhines clamored.) They’re really angry with the gods for being selfish and treating them badly, and of course the Titans had used this to manipulate the telekhines into revolting. And okay, Jeongyeon can relate to the whole being angry part. Sort of. But she still doesn’t appreciate their attempts to tear her limbs off.

She looks over to her left side, where Nayeon is dealing with her own swarm of telekhines. She shoots arrows at some of them, and stabs the others with her dagger made of celestial bronze, in a way that is both terrifying and impressive to watch. Jeongyeon feels kind of proud. Her best friend has come a long way as a child of Apollo - she used to just annoy the other campers with her obnoxiously loud voice, but now she’s putting that voice to good use to scream at Greek monsters instead. 

“Oh my god, just die already!” Nayeon shrieks. Stabs another telekhine. “Just fucking die, you overgrown mutt!”

Ah, Jeongyeon thinks, shaking her head. Never change, Im Nayeon. 

“Jeong!” Jihyo calls loudly somewhere from her right. “There’s too many of them, we can’t take them all!”

Jeongyeon looks over to Jihyo, who was alternating between cutting down the telekhines with her sword and shooting down bolts of lightning on a number of them all at once. The air around them crackles with electricity, and Jeongyeon is quickly reminded of the kind of formidable force that Jihyo has become. Still, being a child of Zeus doesn’t seem to be enough - Jeongyeon can see her best friend waver, even for just a fraction of a second, at the sheer amount of their enemies. 

Jeongyeon wonders if they’re going to die here. 

It sucks being in a volcano, with no water in sight. Not a very good place to be for a child of Poseidon, Jeongyeon thinks. She looks over at Jihyo again, and the lightning that strikes down right in the middle of a huge flock of telekhines, and wishes she could do something too. She wracks her brain for something, anything - and then she remembers. 

Poseidon is the god of the sea, sure, but also - of earthquakes. 

Really, Jeongyeon hates herself for thinking it. 

“Nayeon, Jihyo!” Jeongyeon is starting to regret this already. “I have a plan.”

“Oh, there’s something in your brain other than seaweed?” Nayeon shouts, still in the midst of pushing a telekhine back from biting her leg. “We should celebrate!”

“Shut up!” Jihyo straight up punches a telekhine in the face. “C’mon, Jeong, let’s hear it.”

“Jihyo,” Jeongyeon starts. “Do you think you can fly out of here?”

Jihyo blanks for a moment, before responding. “Yes, but Jeong I can’t carry both of you, and-”

“You don’t have to,” Jeongyeon says firmly. “Just Nayeon.”

“What?” Nayeon asks incredulously. “Yoo Jeongyeon, are you crazy? How the fuck are you getting out of here then?”

“Just lead the telekhines to me.” Jeongyeon hopes she sounds more confident than she feels. “I’m gonna do something, and I don’t know if it’ll work but I have to at least try, right?”

“Jihyo, please tell Jeongyeon that she’s insane and we’re not doing this.” Nayeon shoots another arrow and hits a telekhine running towards them. The creature crumples to the ground, and Nayeon turns to Jeongyeon with a look that clearly said she was going to kill Jeongyeon next. “You can't just take risks without knowing what’ll happen. It's not worth it, Jeong.”

“Guys, please just trust me.” Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo, almost pleading. “This is our best shot, and you two - you two have to get out of here.”

For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of telekhines roaring and metal slashing through flesh. Lightning strikes again, and then there's thunder resounding all around the cavern. Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon for a long time, and her eyes are stormy in a way that Jeongyeon has only ever seen when she’s thinking hard about something. She doesn’t agree with this either, but - 

“If you die,” Jihyo says sternly. “I swear-”

“What?” Jeongyeon quips, even as the adrenaline rushes through her head. “You can’t kill me twice.”

“Are you two for real right now?” Nayeon looks bewildered, and her eyes flit back and forth between Jeongyeon and Jihyo. More than anything, she looks scared. “Jeong, please-”

“I’m gonna be fine.” Jeongyeon looks at her reassuringly. “Now go.”

Nayeon hesitates for a brief moment, before she presses a kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“Be safe.” Nayeon looks more serious than Jeongyeon has ever remembered seeing her. “And try to come home in one piece.”

Jeongyeon grins at her best friend, and then watches the two of them take off, pushing the telekhines back towards her. Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and focuses, trying to gather strength in her body. She figures now may be a good time to send a quick prayer to her father. She’s going to need his power after all. 

_ Dad, if you can hear me _ , Jeongyeon thinks, _ uh, I’d like to be alive after this. Thanks. _

The volcano rumbles, and the ground starts to shake beneath their feet. Jeongyeon locks eyes with Nayeon and Jihyo, who look at her with horror as they finally put the pieces of her plan together. Jeongyeon nods at Jihyo, who for her part, still manages to grab Nayeon, who seems to be right on the verge of breaking down. With one last bolt of lightning at the approaching telekhines, Jihyo commands the winds to fly them right out of the crater. 

Jeongyeon sees an even bigger wave of telekhines, growling and running towards her at full speed, and she feels her heart beating loudly in her chest. She squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her fists, breathes harder - and the lava shoots up through the vent of the volcano. She screams when she feels the lava so close to her that it almost burns her skin, and with a piercing cry, Jeongyeon pushes until the earth shakes vehemently underneath and the volcano fully erupts. 

Jeongyeon remembers the force of the explosion shooting her up through the sky, and then she's flying through the air. She has half a mind to hope that the eruption vaporized at least most of the telekhines, if not all of them. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t remember what happens after that.

  


The next time Jeongyeon wakes up, she doesn’t know where she is. 

Given her track record with unfamiliar places, this sends Jeongyeon immediately scrambling for her sword.

Or at least, she tries. The pain in her head throbs all of a sudden, and Jeongyeon finds herself collapsing on the bed again. For what it’s worth, the bed is soft, with white satin sheets - way better than the beds back at camp. Jeongyeon tries to get a sense of her surroundings - it looks like she’s in a cave of some sort, but it’s definitely more homey than that. She can feel that she’s near the ocean - one of the many perks of being a kid of Poseidon - so she guesses she’s on an island. And a beautiful one at that, if the sprawling field of flowers right outside the opening of the cave was any indication. 

The fact that she’s on a beautiful island sends up a warning bell or seven in Jeongyeon’s head. Again, see: Jeongyeon’s track record with unfamiliar places.

Jeongyeon is just about to formulate another plan to get out of there when she sees a girl enter the cave, and then stop at the sight of her fully awake. (Or at least, Jeongyeon hopes that’s why she stopped, and not because Jeongyeon looks like she had spent ten years lost in the jungle.)

The girl is - to say stunning is a severe understatement. She’s wearing one of those traditional Greek dresses, and her long hair falls in waves past her shoulders. Her eyes remind Jeongyeon of clear blue skies in the summer. She looks around Jeongyeon’s age, but Jeongyeon has a feeling that she’s a couple thousand years older than that.

For a moment, Jeongyeon wonders if she had died and this is just a godly apparition, but then she remembers that the gods aren’t particularly friendly and are definitely not this breathtaking either (although Aphrodite might smite her on the spot just for thinking that).

“You are awake,” the girl says, and her voice is quiet and soothing in a way that calms Jeongyeon almost immediately. “You looked so exhausted even this morning, I did not think you would wake today.”

“Oh, uh-” Jeongyeon croaks. “How long have I been out?”

“I do not know,” the girl smiles cryptically. “Time moves a little - strangely here, you could say.”

“Oh.” Jeongyeon frowns. “Where is ‘here’, exactly?”

“You are on Ogygia,” the girl says softly. There’s something in her eyes that Jeongyeon can’t place, but it passes quickly. “This is - my home.”

“This isn’t like Circe’s island, is it?” Jeongyeon says warily. “The last time I was on an island that seemed too good to be true, a sorceress almost killed me, and I really don’t want to die today considering that I almost died just - well, a while ago.”

“No, no,” the girl laughs. Jeongyeon thinks that her laugh sounds like wind chimes, or something that is equally light and airy. “This is not like Circe’s island. And I am not like Circe, although you could say that I wield some of the same powers. Trust me, I do not intend to harm you.”

“Then, who are you?” 

“Over the years, I’ve tried to come up with different names. It’s one of the few interesting things that I still get to do, after all.” The girl’s face seems a little more somber now, but her smile is just as soft, just as sweet. “You may call me Mina. But my given name all those eons ago was Calypso.”

Jeongyeon tries to remember any of the stories that she had learned back at camp. She regrets not spending more time with Chiron now, just so that she could be sure that this girl wasn't secretly a gorgon or an empousa in disguise. But Calypso - or Mina, as she likes to be called now - seems harmless enough. And if anything, even a little lonely. 

Jeongyeon thinks she doesn’t mind staying here for a while.

  


Mina leaves her in the cave a little after that, with the reason that Jeongyeon still looked like she needed to rest. Jeongyeon can’t disagree, because she still aches all over and she can still feel the sting of where the lava had burned her. 

When Jeongyeon wakes up again, it’s a little closer to dusk. She pads out of the cave, and sees that her clothes have been changed - she’s wearing a new shirt and some loose linen pants, and her face heats up at the thought that Mina had been changing her clothes and taking care of her almost-dead self for the past - well, Jeongyeon would have to guess several days, at least. 

Jeongyeon looks around and finds that the island really is as beautiful as she thought it would be, especially in the light of the sunset. The fields are painted with hues of orange and red, and the sea is bathed in fiery colors. Jeongyeon breathes it all in, and sighs deeply. 

More beautiful than anything though, is the girl standing by the shore. 

Jeongyeon walks over to Mina, and she feels like she stops breathing for a moment. Mina is facing the wide expanse of the ocean, her eyes closed, lips turned upward in a small smile. Mina is effortlessly gorgeous like this, right here, and Jeongyeon wonders if there was a price to pay for that. She’s gone through enough to know that nothing is ever how it appears to be, and Jeongyeon thinks back to the haunted look that she had seen in Mina’s eyes when she talked about how this island was her home.

Mina opens her eyes and turns to Jeongyeon, and she doesn't seem surprised by her presence at all. 

“Hello, brave one.” Mina greets, and then turns back to gaze at the horizon. “You have come just in time to watch the sunset. Ogygia doesn’t have much, but I would argue that sunsets here are more beautiful than anywhere else. Don’t you think so?”

“Beautiful,” Jeongyeon repeats. She stares at Mina’s face. Her hair is flowing in the soft breeze, and Jeongyeon is understandably transfixed. “Um, yes.”

Mina probably notices Jeongyeon staring at her (because Jeongyeon is spectacularly awful at hiding it), and she chuckles. “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

Jeongyeon’s stomach grumbles loudly in that moment, and Mina laughs a little louder. Jeongyeon thinks she doesn’t mind being embarrassed if she gets to hear that laugh. It seems like a pretty fair trade. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come now.”

Jeongyeon is a little startled to see the chairs fixing themselves, and the plates and cutlery laying themselves on the table. Then again, invisible servants, on a scale of one to vicious Greek monsters who wanted to eat you, fall on the negative side of the scale for something that would surprise Jeongyeon. So she sits next to Mina on the table and stuffs herself with all the food she can possibly manage, and thanks the invisible servants for the meal. 

Dinner is a quiet affair. Mina doesn’t seem like the type to divulge things on her own, and more than that, she seems - guarded. Like she was putting her walls up. Jeongyeon knows it’s not because she’s scared because, hello, she’s an immortal. If she wanted to kill Jeongyeon, she would have done it the moment she had crash landed on this island. But there was something underneath Mina’s smile that made Jeongyeon feel like she was holding something back from her. 

Jeongyeon figures they’ll get to that later.

“So,” Jeongyeon asks. “How long have you been here?”

“Ever since I was born,” Mina answers easily. “That was - quite a long time ago. The last time I left was during the first Titan War.”

Jeongyeon gapes at her for a moment. “I guess I should have known. I mean, I kind of knew the moment I saw you, but still - you’re a bit different from other immortals.”

“You flatter me, brave one,” Mina smiles. “But yes, I have been here far longer than I’ve wanted to be.”

“Wait,” Jeongyeon says, furrowing her brows. “So you’re not allowed to leave? I thought you said this was your home.”

“It is,” Mina says. There’s that sad look in her eyes again, and Jeongyeon just wants to make it go away. “But it is also my prison. It is a form of punishment, I suppose. For supporting the Titans all those years ago.” Mina sips on her tea slowly. “The gods tend to hold grudges, you see.”

“But why did you even support them in the first place?” Jeongyeon asks, confused and angry. “The Titans want to take power for themselves. They’re selfish, and evil!”

“But they are my family,” Mina murmurs. “Human or demigod or immortal, it’s something we all have in common, is it not? We always take the side of our family. You of all people should know this, Jeongyeon.” Mina pauses again, before she adds, “It just so happens that my family, my father, was Atlas.”

Jeongyeon stills for a moment, and thinks back to everything she had done the past couple of years. Of course, she had done those things because they were right, because there were lives at stake. But she had also done them for her father. For her mom. She thinks about Nayeon and Jihyo, and all the other demigod kids who keep going on quests that were really just the gods warring with each other, and using them to do most of the work. Now, they're used as pawns again in this battle against the Titans, and Jeongyeon’s mind wanders to the other demigod children who have taken the other side because they were sick and tired of being constantly manipulated by the gods. 

Suddenly, Mina isn't so hard to understand. 

Mina stares at her intently for a moment, before breaking the silence between them. “I apologize for bringing up such a sensitive topic. I got ahead of myself.”

“No, it's alright,” Jeongyeon tells her. She means it. “It's nice to be reminded of those things every once in a while. Makes me remember what I'm fighting for.”

Mina smiles at her fondly, and Jeongyeon warms under her gaze. “Perhaps you should remember to rest as well. Your wounds are healing nicely, but you're not quite ready for any kind of fighting.”

Jeongyeon blushes again, and wills herself to stop looking like a complete idiot in front of an ethereal being for at least five seconds so that she can properly talk. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Jeongyeon says, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “For helping me. And uh, for the new clothes too.”

“No need to thank me.” Mina waves her hand dismissively. “Especially for the clothes. They suit you quite well, I think.” And there’s a twinkle in Mina’s eyes that is reminiscent of Jeongyeon’s favorite constellation - Jeongyeon thinks about the nights she would spend just watching Mina’s eyes, if the other girl lets her. 

But then it fades, like a comet passing through the sky. Jeongyeon wants to ask why, wants to bring it back, but Mina speaks again. “You should sleep now. It would do well for your recovery.”

Just like that, Mina stands and walks away. Jeongyeon starts walking towards the cave as well, because there's really not much else for her to do, but she can't quite forget Mina’s smile.

Jeongyeon finds that she doesn't want to, either way. 

  


They have a sort of routine after that. Jeongyeon mostly sleeps in the cave, but when she feels strong enough she goes out and explores the island. She walks along the beach, feet bare, and feels the cool sand, the waves lapping at the shore. Sometimes she would just sit there for hours, dipping her toes into the water, letting the ocean heal her and give her strength. 

One day, Jeongyeon wades into the sea and lets herself rest under the waves. When she resurfaces almost half an hour later, Mina is watching her right by the shoreline. 

“The ocean likes you,” Mina observes. “I’ve noticed that it cares for you. When you fell from the sky, the water carried you here, where I could find you.”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “It’s always been that way since I was young. Maybe it’s just my dad’s way of taking care of me since he couldn’t be around.”

“You speak highly of your father,” Mina says. “I know of other demigods who do not hold such affections for their godly parent. But you seem to care for him, despite his flaws.”

“You’ve said it yourself,” Jeongyeon says. “We always take the side of our family. Don’t get me wrong, I used to be really angry with him. With everything. But he tries in his own way, and I like who I am now. A huge part of that is because of my mom, but you know - he’s got a lot to do with it too.”

“You’re wiser than you appear to be,” Mina notes. If Jeongyeon didn't know any better, she'd say the other girl was teasing her. Jeongyeon likes this, likes that she's oddly comfortable with Mina, even if she hasn’t known her for too long. Jeongyeon wonders how much of that has to do with the magic on this island - or if it was just Mina herself.

“I try,” Jeongyeon grins. Then, almost as an afterthought, she adds, “Say, I’ve never noticed it before, but the water here is like, really weird? It’s not saltwater, but it’s not freshwater per se, either. I can usually tell the difference, and most of the time I can tell which part of the world I’m in when I’m in the ocean, but I’m completely lost here.”

“I suppose that’s another way to keep me isolated from everyone else,” Mina tells her. “No one is supposed to find me here, at least not on purpose. On your maps, this island wouldn’t exist at all.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Still, Jeongyeon can’t help but worry. “So you’ve been alone all this time?”

Mina visibly stiffens, but she shakes it off so quickly that Jeongyeon thinks she must have imagined it. “I’ve had - visitors. But they are rare, and they never stay for too long. So, yes, I have spent most of my time alone.”

“Sucks for them,” Jeongyeon jokes. “You’re lucky I’m here now, huh?”

Mina’s cheeks are suddenly tinted with a faint pink, but she smiles so beautifully that it's Jeongyeon who has to look away. 

“Yes,” Mina agrees, eyes shining. “I am lucky.”

  


Every once in a while, Jeongyeon watches Mina. 

Scratch that. Truth be told, Jeongyeon doesn't let herself watch Mina very often, because she quickly discovered after the first few times that once she starts, she couldn't really stop. 

She watches Mina tend to the flowers in her garden, watches them bloom under her gentle care. Once, Jeongyeon had asked about her flowers, and which one was her favorite. 

Mina ponders for a moment. “I don't really have a favorite, I think. I've taken care of all of them for so long that I've grown to love them all.”

Mina picks up one of the flowers, its roots still intact, before crouching down and planting it in the ground. “But I do have a soft spot for this one.”

“What is it?” Jeongyeon asks, staring at the flower curiously. 

“It's moonlace,” Mina says. She pushes the soil around the flower, and pats it firmly until it evens out. “It takes patience to grow this one. But when you do, it shines with so much light that you can't help but feel you must have done the right thing.”

Mina laughs a bit. “It's a little funny, to want to be a flower. But sometimes I want nothing more than just that.”

Mina stands up and turns away, still humming happily to herself, and Jeongyeon wonders what it would take to let Mina see the light in her eyes and in her smile. Jeongyeon thinks she wouldn't want to be a flower anymore if she knew that she already has so much more light than the world could ever deserve. 

Mina seems to especially like it when the birds flutter a little close to her, resting on a nearby tree or bench. She brightens almost immediately as they chirp, and she talks to them sometimes. Jeongyeon doesn’t know if they actually understand each other, but she figures it wouldn’t be too far-fetched of a thought. Mina always waves goodbye when the birds fly away, and goes back to her flowers not long after that. 

Sometimes, Mina catches her eye and they share a soft smile, but Mina always, always looks away, as if it never even happened. It strikes something a little deeper in Jeongyeon’s chest, and it echoes throughout her whole being. 

The feeling stays with her, at least until Mina calls her name - and they would eat dinner together once more. Jeongyeon does most of the talking, but Mina smiles at her nevertheless - she shares stories about her life, her family, about her friends at camp and all the stupid things they've done. She talks about Momo and their eating contests, about Jihyo and their sparring games that almost destroyed the camp arena. She talks about Nayeon, and how she knows too many pop songs by heart, and has consequently influenced both her and Jihyo with an unhealthy affinity for girl groups.

A flicker of sadness passes over Mina’s face at the mention of Nayeon’s name, but Jeongyeon is too emotionally inept to figure out why. She thinks it's a side effect of having abandonment issues, so she does what she knows best instead - she deflects. 

“So, uh,” Jeongyeon says eloquently. “Do you sing? Or like, dance or anything like that?”

“Maybe before,” Mina says coyly. “But I'm afraid I've been far too left behind to do any of those things now.”

“What? That's ridiculous.” Jeongyeon feels indignant. Mina deserves to have this, at least. “You can sing or dance whatever you want, even if, you know, they're things you learned thousands of years ago.”

“Well, I suppose we could compromise.” Mina smiles at her again. “Perhaps you could teach me something new.”

Jeongyeon’s face feels hot again. Mina is the one watching her this time, a ghost of a smile playing at the corner of her lips, with an expression that is far too innocent to be just that. But Jeongyeon feels a little bold tonight, so she takes the bait - she stands up and holds her hand out for Mina to take, and she revels in the way surprise colors Mina’s face.

“This isn’t new, but - I only ever really learned the waltz,” Jeongyeon explains. “When I was younger, my mom used to dance with me and spin me around the room. So, yeah, it's the only thing I can properly do.”

“That's alright,” Mina tells her with a soft smile. Mina takes her hand, and Jeongyeon feels her pulse jump. “It is enough.”

When they're both standing, Jeongyeon places a tentative arm on Mina’s waist. Mina tenses almost immediately, but relaxes under her touch, and steps closer to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon takes Mina’s hand and raises it so that it rests on her shoulder, and Mina looks at her again, in that way Jeongyeon can never describe, and it's too much, but it's not enough, and Jeongyeon feels her heart tremble violently in her ribcage. 

Jeongyeon swallows hard, and looks down. “So this is, um,” she starts, and tries again. “You move your feet like this.”

They sway a little slowly at first, taking a few steps. But Mina is a fast learner, and soon they're waltzing through the field. One step after the other, a silent beat leading them through their dance. 

“It is a little silly, don't you think?” Mina asks. “To dance without music?”

Jeongyeon nods a little apprehensively, already seeing where this conversation leads to. 

“Could you sing something for me, please?”

Jeongyeon obeys, because it's not like she could say no to an actual goddess. It's surprisingly easy, humming one of the songs she had learned when she was younger, before her life became complicated with gods and monsters and stolen lightning bolts. She's a little embarrassed that it was from a romantic movie, of all things, but she foregoes that thought now. It doesn't seem important anymore.

Not when she pulls Mina a little closer, and she feels the other girl shiver. Not when she's singing this close to her, lips almost pressed against her forehead. 

Jeongyeon hears the waves from not too far away. When she looks up, the stars are shining brilliantly, in a way that they never do out in the city, or even at camp. 

Jeongyeon feels. Just feels, in this infinitesimal moment that seemed to stretch on for so long - not quite turning into forever, but feeling a lot like it could be. 

And for a moment, Jeongyeon lets herself forget everything else. 

Mina looks up at Jeongyeon then, and her eyes are golden and liquid in the moonlight. Jeongyeon would fall into them, would let herself drown in them if Mina asked her to. 

Mina ducks her head for the nth time that day, and Jeongyeon has had enough. She gently pushes Mina’s chin up with her hand. “You keep pulling away from me,” Jeongyeon says. “I don't know if I've done something wrong.”

“No, it’s not you at all,” Mina whispers. Her hands slowly, almost hesitantly, wrap around Jeongyeon’s neck. “You - you’re perfect.”

Jeongyeon leans her head against Mina’s forehead, and they’re so, so close - Jeongyeon can’t see anything else. “Then what is it?”

“This curse they’ve given me-” Mina looks pained. “I can’t let myself feel this way, because I already know how it ends but - you’re making it so hard for me.”

“Then let me understand,” Jeongyeon pleads. “Let me make it easy for you.”

“Jeongyeon, I-”

Jeongyeon never hears the rest of what Mina has to say, however, because they’re interrupted by the column of fire that appears right in the middle of the island. It doesn’t take long for them to see that it’s none other than the god of the forge, Hephaestus himself. 

Mina steps back, still looking every bit as broken as she was seconds ago. “Go,” Mina says. “I'm not going anywhere.”

There's a hidden layer of meaning to her words that even Jeongyeon recognizes. She just doesn't quite know what to do with it. 

  


True to her word, Mina is still there when Jeongyeon returns. Hephaestus had told her she'd been missing for over three weeks now, almost four. He had given her a lot to think about - about the quest, and about herself. It's unsettling, getting that slap of reality when she had spent so long in the comfort of this island and of Mina’s presence. But she has to go back - even if she doesn't want to make that choice. 

Jeongyeon sees Mina even from afar, and when the other girl meets her eyes she smiles in that heartbreakingly beautiful way of hers - Jeongyeon presses her nails against her palm to hold herself back from reaching out and touching Mina’s face. 

“You are leaving,” Mina says, seemingly more composed now than she was before Jeongyeon had left her. She says it in the same way she had told Jeongyeon that she was awake, on that very first day that Jeongyeon remembers being on this island. It wasn't a matter of debate. It simply just was. 

“I have to,” Jeongyeon tells her. She doesn’t know who she's trying to convince anymore. 

“I understand.” Mina takes her hand. “You have people who need you. And I've always known either way.”

“Known what?”

“That you could never stay.”

Jeongyeon’s heart shatters at the same time Mina looks away. “I'll come back.”

“You can't,” Mina tells her gently. “No one ever returns to Ogygia. That is part of my punishment.”

“There has to be a way,” Jeongyeon says. She feels desperate. She wonders if it shows. “It's unfair, they can't just-”

“They can, Jeong.” Mina looks towards the ocean again. “The gods are cruel. Not more so than the Titans, but cruel nonetheless. They banished me to my own home, sentenced me to a life of solitude. And every once in awhile they send me someone, if only to break me a little more.”

“Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?”

Mina nods. “Like I said,” Mina tells her, looking resigned and weary, a thousand years of war and anger and hopelessness shadowing her face. “They send me someone who can never stay. Someone who has to leave for something else, someone else. Someone -” Mina’s voice breaks. “Someone I can't help but fall in love with.”

There's a stillness in the air that hangs over them for a moment. Mina reaches out and runs her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair, until she finally lets her hand rest on Jeongyeon’s cheek.

“You are everything I never even thought I could have,” Mina breathes against her lips, and Jeongyeon can't help but lean into the touch. “Thank you for letting me dream, even if only for a little while.”

Mina presses a kiss to Jeongyeon’s forehead, and Jeongyeon doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay in that moment with Mina, when they were dancing under the stars, and everything felt okay. Her body feels heavy, even as Mina takes her hand and leads her to where a raft is waiting by the shore. 

Jeongyeon just stands there for a long time, looking at this girl who had managed to change everything in the span of a month. Her breath catches in her throat, but she manages to find her voice. 

“I'll make this right,” Jeongyeon swears. “I'll find a way. I always do.”

Jeongyeon has learned to find her way back in the many years that she's fought with monsters and dealt with immortals. It was something she learned so that she could survive. She hopes that it works for her now too - _especially_ now. 

“I'm sure you will,” Mina says. She still smiles in that soft way that makes Jeongyeon think of sunsets, but her voice gives her away. Mina doesn't believe Jeongyeon - doesn't even allow herself to be hopeful about Jeongyeon’s promise. Jeongyeon thinks that maybe Mina sees it as a way to survive as well. 

Mina embraces her one last time, and Jeongyeon holds her just as tightly. When Mina steps away, she pushes the raft towards the open water and waves goodbye, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. 

Jeongyeon realizes that Mina says goodbye in a way that no one else ever does. She lets go so willingly, her arms stretched out, caught between reaching out and pulling back. She does it with such melancholic grace that could only ever be born out of a familiarity with the ephemeral nature of this world that they live in. 

Jeongyeon tries not to look back. But later, much later, when the tears have dried on her face and the coast of Manhattan appears in the distance - Jeongyeon finds a pendant in her shirt pocket. 

It's small and silver, but Jeongyeon would recognize the shape of moonlace anywhere. She takes off her necklace, the one she had gotten from camp all those years ago, and slides the little pendant through.

It’s not much, but it would do for now. If anything, it makes everything a little more real. Mina was real. What she felt for her was real too. 

She plays with the pendant around her neck. It’s always nice to remember what you're fighting for, after all.

  


Everything is a blur after that. 

Jeongyeon returns to camp, much to the shock and amazement of the other demigods. Her friends trap her in a group hug the moment she arrives, with Sana crying on one shoulder and Momo on the other. Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu are at least a little less clingy, but they are just as relieved. Dahyun even promises a party in her honor, although Jeongyeon has a sneaking suspicion that it’s mostly an excuse for Dahyun to throw another party - with permission from Chiron this time. 

Jihyo hugs her for a long time, her eyes seemingly calmer now that Jeongyeon was home. And Nayeon? Well Nayeon mostly hits her arm and cries and then hits her again. 

Jeongyeon doesn't tell them where she's been. All she says is that she got lost, and it took her a while to figure out where she was and how to get back. 

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and then the last battle is upon them and Jeongyeon doesn't have time to think anymore. The battle goes just as well as anyone expected it to, which is to say that it goes horribly. 

They lose people, good people, and Jeongyeon bears with the guilt of it all. But Jihyo places a firm hand on her shoulder, and Nayeon smiles at her tiredly from across the street, and they keep fighting. 

They win, of course. They wouldn't have known what to do if they didn’t. 

When they gather in the throne room of Olympus, they're all crying and shouting and celebrating. Tzuyu rests her head against Sana’s in an unexpected show of affection, and Sana doesn't hesitate to kiss her. Tzuyu, surprisingly, kisses her back. 

Shock ripples across the room for a few seconds, but then everyone just shrugs and goes back to screaming in sheer joy. Chaeyoung and Momo argue about how the youngest in their group managed to date someone, and a child of Aphrodite no less, and Jeongyeon chuckles at the absurdity of it all. 

Sometimes, she's reminded that they're all still young. Way too young for any of this. But they're here now, and they made it. Jeongyeon thinks that's what matters. 

“Didn't see that one coming,” Jihyo whistles from beside her. “I wonder how Hades and Aphrodite feel about this.”

Jeongyeon smirks at that, because she knows more than anyone that Jihyo is rejoicing deep inside at another chance to piss off the gods. Jihyo turns to look at her, and they stare at each other for a while, before finally bursting into laughter. 

“Good job today,” Jihyo says, grinning widely. “I don't know if I could've done this with anyone else but you.”

“Getting sappy on me?” Jeongyeon teases. “I'm kidding. You know I've got your back.”

Jihyo nods. They both know it of course. Have known it for years now, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. 

The gods arrive at that moment, and they all turn their attention to the deities that are now towering over the rest of their group. Rewards are given, and for some demigod kids, the reward is in seeing their parents for the first time. Others get special weapons, like Chaeyoung's new battle axe from her father. A fallen hero, Dahyun's half-brother, gets a constellation, and Dahyun smiles wistfully at the sight. 

Jihyo gets a position made especially for her - she becomes the new camp general. 

Jihyo holds her head high, and as she walks back Jeongyeon can't help the feeling of pride that swells in her chest at seeing her best friend become everything she's ever wanted to be. 

Nayeon is offered to become a hunter by Artemis herself. Nayeon seems overwhelmed for a second, and almost unconsciously, she finds Jeongyeon's eyes. Nayeon seems to be searching for something - and maybe she finds it, because she smiles and nods her head slowly. 

Jeongyeon can't help the pang in her chest. She feels selfish, like she's losing a friend to immortality - which sounds ironic. But then she really couldn't explain it any other way. 

Still, Jeongyeon watches as Nayeon walks up to the front. By the time Nayeon has taken her place next to the goddess, she’s beaming with so much joy that she practically glows, and Jeongyeon - Jeongyeon just wants her best friend to be happy. 

So she smiles, lets Nayeon go, and that was that. Really, Jeongyeon thought that was the end of it. 

Nothing could have prepared Jeongyeon for the gift they would offer her. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon, daughter of Poseidon.” Zeus’ voice booms loudly and reverberates around the hall. “Step forward.”

Zeus tells her that being a god is no joke, and it isn't something that is given to just anyone. She would rule alongside her father, and would be given more power than she could ever imagine. 

The room is silent. Everyone waits for her answer with bated breath. 

The gods tell her she deserves it. She is the hero of the prophecy after all. 

So Jeongyeon says the most logical answer. 

“Thanks,” Jeongyeon says slowly. “But I'd rather not.”

If this were a movie, Jeongyeon would have heard a collective gasp. Instead, there is only dead silence, and the split second look of surprise on Zeus’ face that quickly morphs into something akin to anger. 

“You dare refuse this generous gift from the gods?”

“Believe me, I'm honored,” Jeongyeon amends. “You're wrong, though. I don't deserve this. Because there are other demigod kids out there who deserve better.”

When the gods stay silent - probably still reeling from the fact that someone refused their so-called gift - Jeongyeon takes it as her cue to explain herself.

“There are demigod children who are still unclaimed. And there are demigod children who may be claimed, but still feel neglected. They deserve better from you. Let’s not forget that there are innocent human beings and gods and immortals who have been caught in the crossfire - they deserve better too.”

(From the corner of the room, Jeongyeon can see Hephaestus look at her a little too knowingly.)

“They all have reasons to be angry with you. Give them a reason to fight for you again.”

“You are telling us what to do?” Zeus asks, eyes flashing dangerously. Jeongyeon suddenly understands where Jihyo gets it from. 

But Jeongyeon meets his gaze. “No,” she replies evenly. “All I'm saying is, me becoming a god wouldn't make the world a better place. But this? I know this will.”

The gods seem to contemplate Jeongyeon’s words. They look at each other, seemingly arguing with each other, albeit silently. It goes on long enough that Jeongyeon worries that she may have pushed it, and that she may be sent to Tartarus on the spot - but she chances a look upon Poseidon’s face. The pride shining in her father's eyes say otherwise. 

Finally, Zeus huffs in agreement, and Jeongyeon lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turns around, and she feels emboldened by the hope and awe in her friends’ faces - because this was another victory for them too. 

They all go home after that. Jeongyeon goes back to camp with all of her friends around her and for a fleeting moment, she touches the pendant around her neck. The moonlace is still cool to the touch, and Jeongyeon thinks about bringing light to the world in the only way she knows how. 

Jeongyeon can't help but feel that she did the right thing. 

  


“Figured I'd find you here,” a voice says from behind her. Jeongyeon is sitting by the beach near their camp that opens right up to Long Island Sound, and she turns around to see Nayeon walking towards her. “For a child of a god that's known to be temperamental, you sure are predictable.”

Jeongyeon snorts at that and Nayeon settles down next to her. They don't say anything for a long while. 

“I thought you'd be gone by now,” Jeongyeon says, finally breaking their silence. “I mean, now that you're a hunter and all.”

“Had to make my rounds first,” Nayeon says. “Believe me, it took me a long time to get to you. Sana wouldn't even let me out of the cabin.”

“Yeah, that sounds like her,” Jeongyeon laughs. “You've said goodbye to everyone except for me? Nabongs, I'm hurt.”

“Save the best for last, right?” Nayeon smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. “I'm gonna miss you, Jeongie.”

Jeongyeon is getting a serious sense of deja vu, and she doesn't think she can handle having to be away from one of her closest friends too. She and Nayeon had grown up doing everything together. Along with Jihyo, they were inseparable and this, Nayeon leaving - it's something she had never thought to prepare for.

“You act like we're never gonna see each other again,” Jeongyeon jokes weakly. 

“Not like before,” Nayeon argues. “But that's okay. You're always gonna be my best friend.”

That’s the last straw for Jeongyeon - she pulls Nayeon in for a tight hug, and she cries against the other girl’s chest. It's a rare occurrence - Nayeon doing the comforting, and Jeongyeon crying. It was usually the other way around. But Jeongyeon realizes that they've always needed each other - tonight wasn’t any different. 

“Are you gonna be okay out there?” Jeongyeon asks, still sniffling as she steps back. 

“You said it yourself, I'm a big girl now.” Nayeon laughs as she wipes Jeongyeon’s tears away. Then, with an earnest sincerity that Jeongyeon has come to associate with the older girl, Nayeon asks her, “Are you?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I'll be okay.” Jeongyeon laughs tearily. “I'm just gonna be here. Nothing has changed.”

“You have, though,” Nayeon says offhandedly, but with an underlying weight in her tone. “Changed, I mean.”

When Jeongyeon doesn't say anything, Nayeon continues. 

“You've been different since you got back,” Nayeon muses. “Kind of sadder, in a way? Like you have this faraway look in your eyes all the time, and…” Nayeon trails off - breaks away. “You were there on Ogygia, weren't you? With Calypso?”

Jeongyeon must have looked surprised, because Nayeon just rolls her eyes. “I'm not stupid, Jeong, and I'm not your best friend for nothing. I've read the stories. You went missing and not even Momo could find you, considering that you have that weird empathy link and that her father has literally traveled everywhere.” 

“Yeah, I don't think Ogygia had reception, even for empathy links,” Jeongyeon says. Nayeon smacks the back of her head, and Jeongyeon has the decency to look chastised. 

“When you got back and said you got lost, I had my suspicions,” Nayeon tells her. “But in the throne room, when you asked for innocent immortals to be freed, well - that's when it really hit me.”

In the back of Jeongyeon’s mind, she realizes that Nayeon had called Mina by her first name - Calypso. It’s a weird thing to fixate on, given everything Nayeon had said - but it’s the only detail that matters to Jeongyeon, somehow. 

She thinks about correcting her - but then she figures that it wouldn’t matter. They will always know her as Calypso, the immortal who was trapped on a phantom island. They would never know her as Mina, the girl who takes care of every living thing like they all matter, because they do to her. Mina, the girl who lets herself fall in love even if she knows, with absolute certainty, that the ending is nothing short of devastating. Mina, the girl who never learned how to hold onto things because she was far too used to letting go.

That’s the girl who stays in Jeongyeon’s dreams. It’s a little selfish, but Jeongyeon wants to keep that Mina to herself.

“Yeah, I was there. I was there for a while, and the longer I stayed, the longer I thought about never coming back.” It’s a confession - one Jeongyeon has never put into words before. But Nayeon doesn’t say anything, and Jeongyeon wants now, more than ever, to let this weight off her shoulders. Because then, Jeongyeon hopes, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

“Sometimes I still think about it. The big what if, I guess. It never really went away, you know? And then in the throne room, I just knew - I knew it was my chance to do right by her.”

Jeongyeon reaches up to the moonlace around her neck - it’s reflex now, the way she searches for comfort in the silver pendant. Nayeon follows the movement of her hand, and Jeongyeon sees her smile softly in understanding.

“She loves you?” Nayeon asks. 

Jeongyeon nods once.

“You love her?”

“I’m not good with feelings, you know that.”

“C’mon, stop overthinking it. And stop being a coward - that’s not you.” Nayeon nudges Jeongyeon’s shoulder lightly, and she asks again. “Do you love her?”

The wind picks up a little, and Jeongyeon shivers. She stares at the ripples in the water, and feels the familiar ache in her chest whenever she thinks about Mina.

Jeongyeon hadn't allowed herself to do that in a while. Because the pull in her chest is too hard to ignore, and it was too dangerous to allow herself to become that vulnerable. But now that everything has died down, Jeongyeon lets her mind drift - stops struggling against her own feelings, and keeps them there instead. 

Because Jeongyeon is exhausted. She’s tired of trying to fight the inevitable.

“Yes,” Jeongyeon breathes. “God, I really do.”

Nayeon chuckles. She didn’t need to ask, really - Jeongyeon knows that the answer was more for herself than anything else. “Damn, you really are fucked. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that your love life turned out to be an actual Greek tragedy.”

Jeongyeon pushes Nayeon’s shoulder, and the other girl bats her hand away. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, and they keep pushing each other until eventually they’re both lying down on the sand with their sides aching from laughing too hard.

It's easy to forget everything when they’re like this - when they're loud the way they've always been. But when there is nothing other than the ocean roaring in her ears, and Nayeon reaches for her hand - 

Jeongyeon remembers that Nayeon has to leave soon, and it only reminds her of one thing - she really, really hates goodbyes.

“You know, she didn't even ask me to stay,” Jeongyeon says. “She looked at me and she just knew.”

“I get it though. It would have been harder.” Nayeon goes quiet. “It's already hard to say goodbye to you as it is.”

Jeongyeon can’t help it - she flashes Nayeon a cheeky grin, in an attempt to forget the heaviness settling in her heart. “Aww, Nabongs, are you in love with me too?” Jeongyeon teases. “You should tell me. That's not the kind of thing we should keep from each other, especially when you're leaving.”

“In another lifetime, maybe.” There’s a crooked smile on Nayeon’s face and a sadness in her eyes that Jeongyeon hasn’t seen before, and it catches her off guard for a second.

Jeongyeon doesn’t get to ask about it though - they hear a call from far away, and Nayeon raises her head. She looks back at Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon comes face to face with the Im Nayeon that she grew up with - with her smile and bright eyes and a heart that is all too big, but only so that it has enough room for all the people she loves. “That’s my cue to leave. Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t be a stranger.”

They hug one last time, and Nayeon buries her face in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. When they pull away, Nayeon takes off running, but she doesn’t get very far before she turns around again. 

“Before I forget,” Nayeon says. “Remember back at the volcano, when I told you that you shouldn’t take risks if you don’t know what’s gonna happen?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wrong,” Nayeon grins. “Sometimes they are worth it. Don’t back away now, Jeongie.”

The words echo in Jeongyeon’s mind even as Nayeon takes one last look - even as Nayeon steps into the forest, steps into a whole new life.

  


Yoo Jeongyeon decides very quickly that she has a habit of getting herself into life-threatening situations. Sometimes, even willingly.

Really, if she gets killed, she can’t even blame anyone else but herself.

In hindsight, stealing a fishing boat and sailing right into the middle of the ocean with no clue whatsoever of where she’s actually going - not the best idea. 

But Jeongyeon remembers sunsets and dancing and soft lips against her forehead and a body that fit right in her hands - so she keeps going anyway. According to Jeongyeon’s very logical plan, if she almost died the last time she was sent to Ogygia, then all she has to do is to almost die again.

It’s foolproof.

(Somewhere, Jihyo snaps her head up and narrows her eyes. 

“I feel a sudden spike of extreme stupidity. Has anyone seen Jeongyeon recently?”)

She sees dark clouds brewing on the horizon, and Jeongyeon swallows thickly. She can control the sea to some extent, but getting caught in a hurricane right in the middle of the ocean was another thing altogether. She knows, in the back of her mind, that drowning wasn’t too likely - but that doesn’t mean Jeongyeon isn’t terrified. Children of Poseidon don’t really have an advantage when it comes to storms - at least, historically speaking.

She prays that she can be the exception.

Jeongyeon can feel the ocean churning, the tides pushing and pulling roughly. It doesn’t take long before heavy rains start to pour, and lightning illuminates the dark skies. The thunder is so loud it’s almost deafening, and the waves rise high above the sea. She wouldn’t be too surprised if her boat is torn apart by the waves alone.

Well, this is what I wanted I guess, Jeongyeon thinks. 

“If I survive this, I’m gonna send sacrifices to Zeus for a week.”

There’s a loud crack of thunder, followed by a long rumble.

“Okay, two weeks.”

Eventually, her boat does capsize, and Jeongyeon has never been more scared of being right all her life. As she holds onto whatever driftwood she could find, she braces herself for the impact and the endless onslaught of rain.

Jeongyeon hopes that it’s worth it - and then everything fades to black.

  


The first thing Jeongyeon notices when she comes to is that she’s still in the water.

The second thing is that she’s absolutely and hopelessly lost.

Jeongyeon remembers her boat sinking somewhere in the Atlantic. Now, she doesn’t even know if she’s still in the same ocean.

It takes a while - but then it clicks.

When Jeongyeon sees the coast of an island in the distance, she feels the blood rush through her head - and then she’s swimming, moving her arms through the water almost mechanically, legs kicking and propelling her forward. Her whole body screams in pain, and Jeongyeon winces, but she doesn’t stop.

She can’t afford to. Not now.

Finally, Jeongyeon reaches the shore, and she all but collapses onto the sand. The fatigue is creeping into her bones, and her vision is starting to blur - and she doesn't even know if she's on the right island. She had done everything based on an unabating feeling in her gut - and she's terrified now, because what if she was wrong? 

When two soft hands come to cradle her face, everything in Jeongyeon’s head stops. All the incessant thoughts fall quiet, the pressure in her chest fades away, and her heart - well, she supposes her heart had finally found itself again. 

“Jeongyeon?” A flurry of emotions flits across Mina’s face all at once - worry and wonder, heartbreak and hope. “How-”

“You’re free,” Jeongyeon gasps. Her chest is still heaving, and her hands are still shaking, but they wrap around Mina’s nonetheless. “The gods, they agreed to set you free. You can leave this place, you -”

“No, I don’t - that’s not important to me right now.” Mina pushes Jeongyeon’s hair back from her face. “How were you able to find your way back?”

“Figured it was worth a shot.” Jeongyeon props herself up gingerly, Mina’s arms around her shoulders as she tries to sit up. Jeongyeon places a tender hand on Mina’s cheek. “Plus, I kind of left something here.”

Mina has questions in her eyes, and Jeongyeon answers them with her lips.

Now, Jeongyeon loves sunsets, she really does. But Mina’s smile looks like the promise of a new sunrise, and when her hands tangle into Jeongyeon’s hair as she kisses her harder, deeper - Jeongyeon feels as though the sun had burst into flames. 

“Jeongyeon,” Mina says, and Jeongyeon never knew how sweet her name tasted on Mina’s lips. “You really came back.”

Jeongyeon pulls away ever so slightly just so that she could look straight into Mina’s eyes. She realizes that demigods don't really have admirable lifespans, and she doesn't think that Mina’s going to stay immortal after they leave this island either. 

Maybe they'll have to keep running away from monsters who are out for their blood. Maybe they'll travel all around the world to see if other sunsets could ever compare to the ones in Ogygia. Maybe they'll die fighting, or maybe they'll grow old together. Jeongyeon doesn't know where they're going. 

But she looks at Mina, who still smiles at her like she brought every beautiful thing into existence, and - 

She knows they'll be okay. 

“No,” Jeongyeon tells Mina. “I came home.”

  


(“I’m glad this raft thing still works, by the way, because my plan to get us out of here kind of got wrecked by the storm, so-”

“Wait, Jeongyeon - did you sail into a storm just so that you could return to my island?”

“Yes?”

“We can’t keep meeting like this, you know. I can’t keep saving you from the brink of death.”

“Well then, you can keep me in line next time. But you’d have to stay with me to do that.”

“Didn't I already tell you? I’m not going anywhere.”) 

**Author's Note:**

> title is ofc from wildest dreams by taylor swift. always liked the imagery in that song, and i thought it fit.
> 
> btw, the song i imagined jeong singing to mina is so close by jon mclaughlin from the movie enchanted, but u can probably fit in any slow song you'd like.
> 
> also!! i wasn't planning to write unrequited 2yeon, but im a masochist apparently, so here it is. wasn't planning to write the very brief satzu kiss either, but - they sort of took a life of their own??
> 
> tell me if u guys would be interested in other fics in this universe! ive been thinking of a nayeon pov fic, or a 3mix fic from when they were younger, and a satzu fic too, but im open to suggestions!! id highly appreciate ur comments


End file.
